Need
by Sinthetik Angel
Summary: It's modern day and many things have happened over the years to Sesshomaru. He meets a warrior that is targeting the same demon as he is. She is unlike anyone he's encountered before. Can he finally find love again? T rating for now. May change in the future. Only my second fic please be gentle! Pairings: Rin x Sesshomaru, OC x Sesshomaru, Kagome x Inuyahsa
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sorry if Sesshomaru seems a little OOC. I tried to be as faithful as possible. But let's just assume that he and his brother have matured over the centuries an their priorities changed. I own nothing but my imagination and the OC's. **

Sesshomaru observed the woman before him battling the same demon he had been hunting. She was wounded and blood was running down her left side at an alarming rate. Despite being injured she was giving a good account of herself in the damage department. The question was, who was she?

Mia only faintly felt the gash on her left side. During battle the ability to push pain away gave a great advantage, despite the price. Suddenly there was another aura nearby that could not be identified. Was it another vampire? The intelligence reports did not state the creature worked with another. In her current state a second opponent would be a definite problem.

The vampire in front of her made another swipe at the wounded side of her body. Blocking at the last second it was obvious there was no way to win this battle. There was something different about this vampire that didn't make sense.

The demon lord knew if he did not intervene the warrior would perish. Releasing his aura fully he joined the battle. As he came at the creature with his Tokijiin drawn the other warrior fell. She had fallen victim to one of the demon's attacks. This was just the opportunity Sesshomaru had been waiting for to strike. With it's attention divided his opponent could not deflect his attack and the battle was over.

The warrior woke all at once with a start causing the servants to drop their trays. After the chaos was sorted out her eyes immediately focused on Sesshomaru. "Who are you?" came out as a whisper but it seemed like a demand.

The amber eyed entity sighed and commanded "_Ribu_"*. The servants bowed and exited the room.

He focused his intense gaze on the girl "I am Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands. Who might you be?"

She attempted to move into a sitting position but gasped in pain. "You may not want to do that. You've been unconscious for several days but the doctor said you're not healing. Why?"

The girl attempted to glare at him but pain washed everything away. "Blood." was all she managed to say. That earned her a quizzical look. Blood? What on earth would she need that for?

Her next word shocked the demon lord even more. "Vampire."

"So you're a vampire and need blood to heal?" Those creatures hadn't set foot in Japan for many years. This was very strange indeed.

"Sort of." That response was through clenched teeth. She was obviously in pain and not getting any better. The doctor he employed only worked with demons and humans. It was worth a try giving her blood.

More servants were summoned. This time with a bag of medical blood. "Do you need to ingest this or will a transfusion work?"

"Drink."

Well that answered that question. He gave her the bag and she punctured it quickly, eyes aglow. After it was drained she fell back unconscious again.

Later that evening Sesshomaru was in his office talking on the phone with his brother. They'd been planning a flower viewing party for some time now. Finally ironing out the details. "So you'll be bringing my niece and nephew for certain?" Inuyasha chuckled "Of course. I couldn't keep them away from their uncle. You're all they talk about." They were really his great great niece and nephew but who was counting?

After many centuries they were finally on friendly terms. After Naraku's defeat and taking a wife Sesshomaru had softened considerably toward the hanyou.

He'd married Rin when she came of age but they never had any children. The Gods didn't see fit to bless them that way. Inuyasha and Kagome had many children together. It was the one thing he was still jealous of. Rin and Kagome also had much to do with the reconciliation as well.

Both ladies were long gone but the brothers were still on excellent terms. Inuyasha was working at one of Sesshomaru's Tokyo companies as his Vice President. They saw each other as often as they could.

The _Hanami* _or flower viewing parties were an excuse to see old friends and distant relatives in the demon community. In the modern times they had to be much more discreet. The Kyoto estate had large gardens with many Sakura trees. Perfect for privacy and discretion.

"Well I suppose you've heard about my 'guest'. I'm not sure if she'll be well enough by Saturday to attend. I know very little about her anyway. Maybe it's better if she doesn't"

"I have a feeling it'll work out. Well I've got to run. The kids are waiting for me to pick them up. See you Saturday."

The elder demon sighed. Time to check on his mysterious guest. He was lost in thought as he made his way to her room.

This time she was conscious on her futon but still lying down. "I see you're awake. Good. I have some questions for you."

She blushed slightly "Forgive my rudeness earlier. I was not myself." The cuts on her face were starting to heal. But slowly from what he could see. "Please tell me who you are and what you're doing in Japan."

Nodding slightly. "I am a hunter. My King sent me after a vampire that fled here. When I engaged him in battle he was unlike any other I'd fought before. If you had not intervened I would not be here now."

So she thought that was a vampire she faced? That made some sense. "The creature you fought was a demon. But far from an honorable one. He was a serial killer and had to face justice. When he fled to my lands I was duty bound to take his life."

The girl regarded him with an understanding gaze "Duty and honor is something I know well. If I may ask something?"

Sesshomaru nodded "You have my permission."

"For one so young why do you have white hair?"

A smile played at the edge of his lips. "Not so young. I am a demon lord many hundreds of years old."

Memory tugged at the back of her mind. _Lord of the Western Lands. Demon. Battle armor and an ancient engraving._

Mia inched up onto her elbows shocked "You're still alive? My tutor said you were killed during the great demon wars!"

That she'd actually heard of him brought him up short. So it was common thought that he'd been dead all these centuries? Probably for the better.

"The ancient records are incorrect. While many did perish, I survived. Events were recorded years or even decades later."

Struggling into a sitting position "You look different without the armor." She paused a moment "and your markings. They're gone."

Before he knew what happened she touched his forehead where the crescent mark should be.

A jolt ran through them both when the hand connected. "Ow!"

"You've just encountered the spell that keeps them hidden. These days I must be careful who sees the real me."

She blinked and came back to herself. "I'm terribly sorry. Just touching you like that was rude."

They regarded each other in an uneasy silence "You still haven't told me your name."

"Mia. It's Mia." For some reason it sounded uncommonly lovely to his ears.

"Well Mia I have a great deal to attend to. I'm sure you'd like to bathe so I will send a servant to assist you. Tomorrow if you're well enough we'll go into town and get you some proper clothes."

"Proper clothes, my Lord?"

He smiled over his shoulder as he exited the room "for a flower viewing party."

_Ribu - Leave_

_Hanami - Flower Viewing Party related to Sakura Blossoms_


	2. Chapter 2

"Sesshomaru-Sama!" Came the loud greeting as he moved into the hallway.

"Yes Jaken-San?"

The little kappa demon was twisting his hands nervously. A habit that had not disappeared over time.

It was very unlike his lord and master to make a decision on a whim. This was very troubling indeed.

"My lord, is it wise to have that _girl _in your home? We know nothing about her!" Let alone tell her was taking her SHOPPING and bringing her to the party!

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the long-time companion before him. "Don't you think I know that? I need to learn more about her and her purpose here. The easiest way to accomplish that is to keep her by my side." With that he began walking toward his own room. "Oh and one more thing Jaken-San." Jaken bowed "Yes my Lord?" "Have a car prepared for the morning. I'll be taking her to Tomoyo-Sensei's." was all he heard as the lord of the Western Lands retired for the evening.

Early the next morning Mia was awakened by the same servant that helped her the previous night. "Please rise Mia-Chan! Sesshomaru-Sama is waiting for you." Mia cracked an eye at the older woman and groaned "Do I have to Mitsuke?"

"_Hai_. He does not like to be kept waiting. Hurry!" Mitsuke helped her up and dressed her in a plain indigo kimono. She then escorted her out of the room down several hallways to a side door. A small limo was waiting outside for their arrival. Mistuke gestured to the car "Please get in Mia-Chan."

Mia sat down in the car as best she could. Wearing a kimono was still a new experience. It was restrictive in an entirely different way than her high court clothing. Not to mention her left side was still injured.

Turning to her right slightly she came face to face with intense golden eyes. "Good morning. I see you're finally awake." Came the cool greeting. She noticed he was wearing a suit that while subdued screamed expensive.

Nodding slightly "Yes my Lord. Forgive me for keeping you waiting." The door slammed shut and they were suddenly moving.

"Since you are my guest and may be for some time I thought it would be proper to get you some suitable clothing. This morning we're going to Tomoyo-Sensei's."

A few moments later they pulled up to an incredibly elegant kimono shop. The building looked several hundred years old. Despite the early hour there was an elderly couple outside bowing respectfully. "Sesshomaru-Sama! Always a pleasure to see you. This way please."

Inside the shop there were priceless silks hanging everywhere as well as pre made kimono. "Tomoyo-Sensei and his wife have been faithfully serving my community for many years."

Mia glanced around the shop. Everything was so alien to her and it was wonderful. She smiled in spite of the pain she was feeling "It's beautiful my Lord."

"Please if the young lady would follow us? We have some fabric set aside just for you." Said the elderly man as he guided her through the shop.

Tomoyo's wife held up some fabric "This is a special Tatsumura silk. Very old. Meant for Spring kimono."

It's beauty dumbstruck Mia. She'd never seen anything like it.

"I'd have to agree Hikari-San. The coloring will go well with her Western complexion." Mia turned slowly around to see Sehsshomaru standing behind her.

A blush started to creep across her cheeks. "You picked this out my Lord?"

Why was she so nervous? She'd been acting so strangely since she first laid eyes on him. Doing things she'd not normally do.

He regarded her with fascination. He could sense the affect he was having on her just like a human. "Yes I did. There are a few more bolts of cloth to look at though. After that Tomoyo-Sensei will make them into kimono for you. "

The old man smiled again "Of course we have one to send home with you until the rest are complete. It shouldn't take us long to fill the order. After all we've got centuries of experience." He chuckled as he handed them a bag.

"_Arigato_. I'll send someone for the rest later this week."

Mia couldn't figure out why Sesshomaru was doing all this. "My Lord, why do all this? You barely know me."

He looked at her and a feeling of fondness came over him. "I owe you the courtesy. One of my kind gravely injured you. This is the least I can do."


	3. Chapter 3

Upon returning a young doctor was waiting for them. "Sesshomaru-Sama! Please tell me you weren't pushing her too much!" Mia was limping slightly and moving a bit slow. "Not at all Hideki-Kun. Just a quick trip to the kimono shop before I head to the office. I take it you're here to re-examine her?"

"_Hai_. If the young lady would come with me? I'd like to look at your wounds." As they moved toward Mia's room the doctor was asking questions about vampire physiology. "So blood speeds the healing process in your case?" "Yes sir. But I'm healing very slowly this time. I may need more."

Sesshomaru had followed them and was kneeling in the room but remained silent. He'd be late going to the office, but that didn't matter. Finding out more did.

The doctor had exposed her left side and was checking the wounds. "Amazing. You're healing incredibly fast by human standards."

Mia then realized that her host was in the room with them and began to blush furiously. Her back was to him but she was fairly certain he could see part of her left breast from where he was sitting. It was making her heart race and her mouth dry. At that moment the doctor looked up at her face and noticed her reaction. He smiled slightly. This was interesting. Also being a demon he could sense physical reactions from the patient and his employer.

Hideki cleared his throat and let Mia redress herself. "Well, the good news is by tomorrow you should be fit enough for physical activity. However you may want to take it easy for a few days just be safe. If you do decide to do any training be careful."

She was recovering quicker than Sesshomaru expected. "Thank you Hideki-Kun. I'll make sure she doesn't over exert herself. In fact I'll work from home the rest of the week to keep an eye on her."

Servants were summoned and informed of the change in plans. Mia's blood was rushing in her ears and she felt light headed when she heard "And we'll have lunch together by the Koi pond today." Before she knew it the room was empty and Mitsuke was there again. "My Lord wants to have lunch with you. We need to get you bathed and properly dressed. Please, come with me." They made their way to the bathroom. It was much different than anything Mia had encountered before. There was of course a tub, but there were stools with shower heads on the wall very low.

Mitsuke was humming to herself as she helped her young charge out of her kimono. "May I ask you a question?" The older woman smiled "Of course, Mia-Chan. What is it?"

"It's about Sesshomaru. Why doesn't he have a wife?" The servant stopped what she was doing and her expression changed to one of sadness. "He did at one time. Lady Rin passed away a great many years ago and he never remarried. Come to think of it he has not courted anyone either." Mitsuke looked at Mia with hope returning to her. The girl was pretty and had a slightly exotic look to her. She had dark brown hair with pale snow white skin and almond shaped blue eyes. Attractive enough to lure in her employer. A smile graced her lips "What about you Mia-Chan? Do you have a mate?" Mia's eyes widened slightly "Oh, no! No man is interested in me at court."

The older woman tsked "Well then they don't know anything there. Here we go, let's get you into the bath." Once Mia was in the bath "I'll be back in a few minutes with your new kimono and some hair ornaments."

An hour later Mia was standing with Mitsuke by the Koi pond nervously. "But I won't know what to do!" She blurted out. They were having an informal lunch but Japanese etiquette was foreign to her. "Nonsense. Just kneel over here and the servants will bring the food. If you need to sit another way Sesshomaru-Sama will understand. He has many international clients." After Mitsuke left her more servants arrived with trays and began setting up.

Once everything was arranged the servants vanished and Mia was once again alone. She didn't have long to wait. Sesshomaru appeared, making his way toward her slowly. Something seemed different about him. He had changed out of the Western style suit and into traditional Japanese clothing. But more than that his markings were visible and his eyes appeared in their full golden glory. Before they only shimmered occasionally. She was seeing his true face for the first time and it took her breath away.


	4. Chapter 4

Sesshomaru stopped halfway across the clearing. His breath caught in his throat. He'd intended the lunch to be an information gathering opportunity. But instead he was stunned by how lovely his guest looked sitting there. The grey spring kimono looked very appropriate on her. Some efficient servant even put her hair up with ornaments and combs. He shook himself out of that thought and continued.

When he finally got to the spot under the tree the servants had set up she practically beamed at him. "My Lord." She greeted as he sank down gracefully across from her.

"I hope you don't mind eating out of doors. You do eat, don't you?" It never occurred to him that she might not eat regular food. "No, I don't mind at all. And I'm not quite what you think I am." That earned a raised eyebrow from Sehsshomaru "Oh?"

Mia looked down at her folded hands in her lap. "We haven't had much chance to converse since I've been here. I'm not a full vampire." Not a full one? What did that mean?

"You see I'm half human." She said as she raised her eyes to meet his. There was shame in her expression. As if this was an undesirable thing.

That earned her a slight smile in return. "I'm quite familiar with half humans. Though not the vampiric type."

Mia smiled tentatively at Sesshomaru. "Really my Lord?"

"My brother Inuyasha is a _hanyou_. Half demon, half human. May I ask your age then?" He was curious how long her kind lived.

"I have been alive for 40 years. But by vampire standards I'm quite young." She certainly didn't look 40. In fact she looked no older than her early 20's.

He poured them both some tea and paused a moment before drinking his. "So you do eat food, and live a long time?"

After taking a sip of hers "Yes. I'll live forever. Unless I meet with some kind of accident."

Sesshomaru stared at her. She would live forever? What he asked next was quite rude and out of character for him. "Can you bear children?"

Mia choked on her tea when she heard the words 'bear children'. That was certainly a bizarre thing to ask! Once she was done choking she said "The court doctor said I'm physically able to. But no man is interested in me. I would also need to find a replacement before I could even think about that."

"Forgive me. I don't know why I asked that."

She smiled sadly at him "It's all right. For some reason I don't mind telling you things."

"You said 'replacement' before. What did you mean by that?"

"Well I'm a hunter. My kind always are. Dhampirs execute vampires that have broken our laws. If I wanted to stop I'd first have to get permission and a replacement hunter would need to be found. Only then could I marry, or have children."

This was excellent. She was giving up information without a fight. The more the Lord of the Western Lands learned about his guest the more he liked her. She understood duty and honor well. Something that was ever important to a demon lord. Not to mention she was immortal just like Sesshomaru. For the first time since Rin passed he began to feel something stirring inside.

Oh there'd been women here and there. Alliance marriages proposed. Turned down of course. A few short lived relationships. But nothing lasting. No demon woman could hold his attention and he was afraid to love a human again. Losing Rin had been too difficult. His heart could not take a second time.

They sat in silence a moment. "Please eat. You must be hungry." He gestured to the food spread out on the blanket.

"This brother of yours, will I meet him?" Asked Mia as she took some food.

"_Hai_. On Saturday at the party. What of your family?"

"I'm somewhat of an orphan. My mother was a human and died in childbirth. Father wants nothing to do with me because of that. He blames me for her death."

So far Mia hadn't noticed the information being carefully extracted from her. "Where do you live then?"

"At court. I'm officially a member of the King's household as his hunter. So I have rooms there."

Sesshomaru at least had his brother and retainers, along with some distant cousins. Her life sounded lonely indeed.


	5. Chapter 5

The Lord of the Western Lands had never been much of a sleeper. He was usually up long before the sun peaked the horizon. It was the same today. He was up reviewing some business proposals. This time though his mind kept drifting back to the conversation he'd has the previous day. They'd had lunch together by the Koi pond. He gathered as much information as he could about his guest. After that they passed the rest of the meal without really talking about much.

She'd asked how he met his wife and he'd found out her father held some kind of noble title. After he left her he went about his daily routine. Later that evening a servant informed him Mia had slept the rest of the day. Probably recovering still from injuries she'd sustained.

The sun hadn't been above the horizon very long when he felt something wrong. A pulse of strong aura. Without thinking he grabbed Tokijin off the sword stand and rushed toward the aura. It was coming from the back of the property. The only place there was an open field. What on earth could it be?

When he arrived at the field he was greeted by an unusual sight. Mia was there, eyes closed, sword in hand.

"My Lord." She greeted with eyes still closed. Sesshomaru wasn't used to feeling surprised by anything. But there she was. His docile seeming guest running through some kind of training. He'd forgotten that beneath that shy, lady like exterior there was a dangerous creature.

Eyes snapped open glowing again, and her aura pulsed a second time. She started some kind of exercise as if he was not standing there. It was like a beautiful dance. In fact he could almost see the invisible opponent she dueled with.

"Perhaps you'd like a real duel?" The question broke Mia out of her trance like state. "Pardon?"

Truth be told Sesshomaru wanted to face off with her to see what her true capabilities were. He also longed for some exercise. He certainly didn't get to use his fighting skills much these days.

Inuyasha had planned to stop by the Kyoto estate to drop off some paperwork. Upon getting out of his car he was immediately accosted by the little Kappa demon. "Inuyasha-Sama! Come quickly! Sesshomaru-Sama is fighting someone in the field!" Just then he felt the two clashing auras. Dropping his briefcase and paperwork he rushed toward the back of the property. Without Tesseiga he was at a disadvantage but he had to help his brother.

He almost ran right into the fight. A crowd of estate employees had started to gather. It certainly didn't seem like a life and death struggle. More like a spectacle.

The two opponents were moving at blinding speeds. He appeared to be battling a young woman with glowing red eyes. He was fighting his guest?

"Oi! Sesshomaru! What's going on?!" He bellowed. "Not now Inuyasha!"

The girl's attention snapped toward him immediately and her glare was unnerving. The fight ground to a halt with their blades inches from each other's throats. It was a draw.

Mia's eyes had ceased their glow and she was panting holding her left side. She'd pushed herself to far too soon.

"Is she going to be ok?" He asked gesturing toward the girl. His older brother glanced at her over his shoulder "I think so. What are you doing here?"

The two inus glared at each other for a moment. "Dropping off some paperwork for the Hokkaido project, remember?" Of course. He'd been so preoccupied he'd forgotten the whole thing.

At that moment Mia collapsed.

She woke some time later to a dim room. "You gave us quite a scare."

She looked to her left and Sesshomaru was there with her. "Hideki-kun was just here. He's been reading up on Vampire physiology. He thinks you need stronger blood to recover."

She inched up into a sitting position "What do you mean?"

"Since you were injured so badly. He thinks it will speed up your recovery. Have you ever had this happen before?"

Mia grew thoughtful for a moment. Recounting all the battles she'd had over the years. Her injuries were always minor. "No my Lord. But what do you suggest?"

"He suggested you drink the blood of a great demon. Meaning my blood."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! That really made my day. I'm getting these out as quickly as I can and trying to make them longer. Enjoy!**

There was a noticeable change in the atmosphere, and a metaphysical 'snap'. The thing Hideki had warned about was happening.

Bloodlust.

'_There wasn't much I could find on Dhampirs._ _What I did find about Vampires is that they can experience an intense hunger for blood. She could become an uncontrollable monster for all we know. You'd best dismiss the staff and stay here with her just in case.'_

Mia lunged for Sesshomaru. Moving quickly he grabbed her by the throat and pinned her to the floor. He was trying very hard not to hurt her, or break his home in the process.

"Mia, listen to me!" He grunted with effort to hold her down. She was a good deal stronger than he thought.

Then something unexpected happened, his _Yokai _tried to rise.

Not good.

He clamped down mental control over it. Battling both at the same time was excruciating.

Whatever was inside of her was close enough to his _Yokai_ that it wanted to meet her. In fact rolling all over her and marking his scent sounded like a wonderful idea.

He was losing the battle over his Beast.

Turning into a huge dog in the middle of modern day Kyoto would also be a problem. He shifted his full attention to battling his internal self.

His grip on Mia's neck relaxed just enough for her to break free. Immediately he felt fangs at his throat.

The whole world seemed to collapse in a black void.

Then stillness.

Flashes of events flew by. A family crest, the name Tepes, running and hiding for centuries. Memories that Mia couldn't possibly possess.

A handsome man with dark, shoulder length hair and intense blue eyes holding hands with a beautiful young woman. The birth of a baby, and death of the mother. The casting out. The ridicule for being a half human at court. Loneliness clung to him like a tangible thing.

How was he seeing this all?

The memories shifted.

Suddenly he was back in the feudal era. Rin, Sango, Miroku, the little fire neko, the priestess Kikyo, his brother and Kagome were there. The battle with Naraku appeared.

Then he was at his wedding. Holding Rin's hand smiling at her. After that her death.

Everything flew by in an instant.

Suddenly he was back to himself. Mia clinging to him weeping. "I'm so sorry. So sorry." She sobbed over and over again.

Instinctively he wrapped his arms around her and held her.

"There is nothing to be sorry for. I offered you my blood willingly." He soothed stroking her hair. How many times had he held Rin this way when she was sad?

He tilted her face up so he could see her eyes. "But please tell me, what happened when you bit me?"

"I'm not sure. To my knowledge my kind has never had the blood of a demon before. I saw everything you did. Things I don't understand."

Sesshomaru looked at the sad woman in his arms and felt the urge to give comfort. It felt the most natural thing in the world to kiss that upturned face.

He closed the gap between them and brushed his lips against hers. Mia went absolutely rigid in his arms. This was the first time she'd been kissed and wasn't sure what to do. After a moment warmth started to spread through her and she relaxed into his embrace. The kiss was gentle and reassuring. Just what she needed at that moment. They broke it off hesitantly.

She was blushing again. That's all she seemed to do in his presence!

"You never did tell me your family name. It's Tepes isn't it?" he said huskily.

Mia turned away from him. Now he would truly think she was a monster. She nodded quickly, hanging her head. "It's not what you think." Tears threatening to return. How she loathed that name!

He turned her back toward him commanding gently "Then tell me."

Blue eyes raised to meet golden. "I am not the child of Vlad. My father is his younger brother. Radu." She looked away unable to maintain eye contact. "My family ran for years from my uncle and his legacy of terror. They lived under assumed names for a long time. It's only recently that they returned to the ancestral lands to take up the title again. My father is the only true Tepes left."

That would explain some of what he saw. "Some of those things I saw, were from your father?"

"I….I…would think so. My blood probably holds his memories." She was biting at her lower lip. There was something else she 'felt' when they were locked together. "My lord, when I was drinking your blood I felt something stir inside you. What was that?"

So she felt that too? Interesting. "That was my _Yokai_. When your bloodlust rose, it too tried to rise."


End file.
